Sweet Treats
by bunnylove28
Summary: Bella wants Cupcakes for her wedding. Edward wants to be traditional and have a 'normal' cake. Can she show him how wonder cupcakes are? Original O/S for the Cupcake Wars Contest.


**A/N:Bella wants Cupcakes for her wedding. Edward wants to be traditional and have a 'normal' cake. Can she show him how wonder cupcakes are? Original O/S for the Cupcake Wars Contest. I only own the plot, nothing more.**

* * *

"Cupcakes?" Edward asked entering out apartment. I had sent him a message earlier in the day that I knew what kind of cake I wanted, or rather what type of cake I wanted. Cupcakes have always been my favorite, and I was pretty sure I could get him to see just how wonderful the little treats could be.

"Cupcakes," I smiled and met him at the door in my new pink bathrobe that matched the icing on the cupcake I held in my hands. I ran my ringer thru the frosting, pulling back a good amount and brought my finger to my smiling lips, winked and proceeded to suck my finger clean. His eyed me carefully, a small smiling tugging on his lips as he took me in his arms, gently kissing my cheek.

"Can I have some of that?" he asked suggestively, I repeated my action only this time bring my finger to his mouth. His smiled then enveloped my finger and sucked the sweet treat clean from me then continued to swirl his tongue around my finger. I smiled, Edward wanted to play too. I pulled out of his arms and made my way upstairs not bothering to check if he was following, I knew he would. I heard him putting his stuff down and slowly started to follow me to our bedroom.

I stood just inside to the right of the door so he could get the full view of what I had done to the room. There were cupcakes everywhere, of just about every kind we made in all the different sizes with all different frostings. Some had sprinkles, some had little editable toppers, and some were plain. There were extra containers of the frosting and sprinkles on the nightstand by my favorite combinations. I was seriously going to indulge my sweet tooth tonight. He turned to me stunned; he was usually the one doing over the top crazy things. I had decided that I wanted cupcakes instead of a real cake for our wedding, but Edward wanted to be traditional, so I decided I was going to use my assets to convince him that cupcakes were the way to go.

"Really?" he asked, trying to hide his smile. I smiled back at him and pulled him over to the bed by his tie. Sitting him down, I started undoing his tie with a smirk on my face. I pulled the tie off and continued to undress him until all he had on was his boxers, then I pushed him back on the bed and started to undo the robe, I smiled as his mouth literally dropped open at the sight of my semi sheer white chemise that had hot pink piping and tulle ruffles. It had a bow right in the middle of my chest, and a matching one on the barely there underwear. It felt as if I were the cupcake for him to eat…

"Ok, first we need to pick a flavor. So come over here." He had sat down on the edge, which is not exactly where I wanted him so I straddled his lap, and kissed him senseless. While I had him distracted I managed to get him into the middle of the bed. I smiled down at him before reaching into my bedside table, pulling out the two pairs of fuzzy pale pink handcuffs.

"Bella?" his voice a question and a warning.

I had never done anything like this before, but I was determined to get my way. There were few things I wanted for my wedding to this wonderful, god-like man beneath me. Cupcakes were one of them. I let his mother and sister, who was one of my best friends, take control over the wedding. The cake was the one thing Edward and I disagreed with each other on. Edward and Esme wanted a traditional cake. Alice thought cupcakes would be more fun, like I did. I had talked to Rosalie and Alice about ways to change his mind. This was Rose's idea; if I hadn't known her almost my whole life I would have thought she was nuts, but I like the idea of surprising Edward. Rose had even found the handcuffs for me. While I was nervous about this, I was going to go thru with it.

I crawled off of him and off the bed. I could feel his eyes follow me across the room as I gathered the different flavors of cupcakes that were scattered all over my bedroom. I also picked up the eye mask that I sometimes used when I wanted to sleep it.

"What exactly is the eye mask for?" I could tell he was nervous, we were each other's first. We had been together since junior year of high school, and we had made it through four years of college together. Our biggest fight had been when he thought he was holding me back from doing what I wanted. The truth is I have always loved cooking and baking. As soon as I could see over the stove, I was cooking for my mother, then my father when I moved in with him. When Alice said she wanted to open a designer cake shop, I was a little hesitant at first, I'm never been fancy, but I'm so glad we did it.

"To enhance the taste." I made my way back over to the bed and settled myself on my knees beside him. I placed the assorted cupcakes down and placed the eye mask over his eyes. "Now I going to let you taste them one at a time and you need to tell me your favorite." He finally decided on the dark chocolate with raspberry gnash in the center as his favorite, with simple vanilla frosting. I reached up and took the eye mask off, followed by the hand cuffs. I smiled down at him before getting off the bed and taking what was left of the sample cupcakes with me.

I heard a groan as I leaned over to the table with my little treats, picking up a container of strawberry frosting and gathered some with my finger. I crawled back over to Edward, straddled his legs and brought my frosting cover finger between us. Edward gave me a questioning look; I giggled then smeared the frosting on my chest, right above the tulle. He looked at it for a moment before meeting my eyes and licking his lips, before licking the frosting off and continuing to lick and suck on my chest, trying to move the fabric. He hands snaked around back to try and undo the zipper that held it in place, but I grabbed his hands before he could.

"Not yet, it's my turn" I told him. The smile that had been on his face was gone when he realized what I meant; before he could react I smeared what was left on my finger across his chest. He shot me a look that said I as in trouble, but I ignored it and proceeded to clean him up with my tongue, causing him to groan at the sensation as I moved across his chest and flicked my tongue over his nipple before sitting up and smiling at him.

"That was not nice" he said, completely serious. He took the container from the side table and dipped his finger in it collecting some more frosting and the spread it across my chest again, before bringing his finger to my mouth. I wrapped my lips around and sucked the treat, swirling my tongue to help collect all of it before releasing it with a pop. This time I didn't stop he when he reached around to undo the zipper, he mouth attaching the newly exposed skin as the fabric slipped off my shoulders. His hands pulled it down further exposing more of to him as he went, his mouth following his hands until the fabric was bunched around my hips. He licked and sucked all the frosting from my chest before flipping us over and pulling the garment from my body, leaving me practically naked. His length straining towards me as he hovered, a satisfied smile on his lips. He applied more frosting and went about to licking it off again.

While he was distracted with the newly applied frosting, I managed to flip him over, smiling as I grabbed the waistband of his boxers and yanked them down his legs. Settling myself back down on top of his thighs, trapping him under me, I reached for the frosting container, and before he could react I had a liberal amount spread along his length, coating him with my favorite treat. Giggling as his eyes bugged out of his head, I leaned in to kiss him before he could complain, while my hand worked his frosted cock. I kissed my way down his body, until my lips come in contact with my snack. I flicked the tip, gathering the frosting before taking him into my mouth. Normally I was not a fan of this particular act, but covering in strawberry frosting, he really was good enough to eat. I managed to get all the frosting and him off, while listening to the moans coming from him. When I was finished, I knew he would want to clean up.

I winked at him before climbing off the bed and making my way into the bathroom, and starting the shower. When he finally joined me, the water was the right temperature, so I climbed in, pulling him along with me. I quickly grabbed my frosting scented body wash and applied it to the washcloth in my hand. Edward gave me a questing look, before a moan left his mouth at the contact of the cloth on his member. I made quick work of cleaning him, before he gently pushed me up against the shower wall, and had his way with me, teasing me, doing wonderful things to my body.

By the time the water had turned cold I could barely stand up. Edward shut off the water and grabbed a towel, rapping it around me and then one around him before he carried me back to bed. I settled myself against the headboard and reached for a cupcake. I must have moaned at the taste because Edward gave me an incredulous look as I licked my lips, gathering the frosting that was there.

"This is sooo much better than a cigarette. Wanna bite?" I asked suggestively?

"A post sex cupcake?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me before opening his mouth for a bite. We each enjoyed a cupcake, feeding each other, as we lay in bed, each wrapped in a towel.

"So, did you like the cake testing" I asked, wanting to know if my little plan had worked.

"I think this was the first time I have ever really enjoyed a cupcake." He said not committing to an answer to my unasked question.

"So what do you think about having cupcakes as our wedding cake, instead of the traditional one." Knowing much Edward likes retinue and tradition, made me wonder if it was worth it. Sure the sex had been amazing, but would it have changed his mind?

"Well, I suppose we could, but only if there is a can of frosting for after the reception" he said with a knowing grin on his face. I squealed at his admission before launching myself at him; effective starting round three of the cake tasting.

Quickly shedding the towel from our still damp bodies, we are intertwined once again. I managed to flip us so I am straddling his amazing body. I gently move my hips in a slow steady rhythm with him buried deep inside of me. I reach over to the open can of frosting that is still on the night stand is rub a little on his chest before leaning forward, changing the angle of him inside me causing us both to moan loudly, I began licking the frosting from his chest, suckling and nibbling on his nipple. His movements become less rhythmic the harder I sucked. His hands wander down my body, squeezing my breasts along the way before he reached my hips and started lifting me up and down his length harder and faster. It didn't take long before we were flying over the edge together.

After a while of laying in a tangle of arms and legs, Edward pulled out of me and shifted so we were facing each other. I was suddenly nervous to know what he had thought of my little performance. I knew he would like the whole idea behind it, but I was still worried about what he had thought of the handcuffs and eye mask.

"So when did you pick up the hardware?" he asked kissing my forehead, as he pulled me closer.

"That depends on how you feel about them" I said still not looking him in the eye. As usually Edward wasn't allowing it. He placed a finger under my chin and forced me to look him in the eye.

"I think we need to use them more" he chuckled. His green eyes sparkling with love.

"Really? Cupcakes and kink? This worked out better than I thought." I smiled before kissing my amazing husband-to-be.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review and vote. Thank you!**

**~Bunny**


End file.
